Whirlwind Desires!
by xXNightDreamerXx
Summary: Klaus & Caroline will go through great lengths to deny their desire for one another. But, sometimes desire is just to powerful and the temptation to sweet to resist.


** Klaus stood there watching the drawing get swallowed up by the flames in the warmth of his fireplace. The paper, turning slowly into molten embers. A drawing, that he had worked hard on. A drawing, that would normally take a human hours to finish. But, he wasn't a pathetic human. He was a lethal hybrid and he feared no one and nothing. He had all the perks of being both, a vampire and a werewolf. Super speed and strength, the ability to create more hybrids, and to kill a vampire with just one bite. Curtesy, of his werewolf fangs. 'Causing those that were suscetible to his deadly bite, an agonizing death. An the best part was, was that he had none of their weaknesses. Since the white oak stakes had been destroyed, curtesy of him. So, he was now indestructable. Immortal. Immortal and alone. But, that never mattered to him. Klaus always relied on himself and he didn't mind being alone. Besides, what was the use in having people in a person's life, if they were only going to betray you? His own family had. Choosing to go off and seek their own happiness, with those that they presumed to love. So, why was anyone else any different? No, being alone was never a problem for him. Klaus liked the solitude. Or that's what he had to remind himself, lately.**

** 'Cause lately, he couldn't stop thinking of a certain delectable blonde. Her lovely face, licked up by the harsh flames of the fire. As the paper was melted into ash. Taking all of his hidden feelings and desires for her, with it. Klaus had to tell himself, that it was the last time Caroline Forbes was ever going to make a fool out of him. Klaus had chased her aound like a lost puppy dog, trying to get to know her. But, she had merely laughed at his attempts. Klaus was just a pawn to her. Caroline and the scooby-doo gang(as he liked to call her friends), had nearly been responsible for taking him down tonight. Klaus had barely escaped death. Realizing, at the last moment, that Caroline was sent into the bar as a delicious distraction. His mother, Esther had teamed up with the scooby-doo gang to try and put his siblings and himself in a permanent sleeping faze. Using the metal dagger, he had so often used on his siblings. That way, she could abolish them all. Since she was the original witch and capable of eliminating his siblings and himself, with one of her powerful spells. After all, she was the one responsible for making him, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Finn what they were. It wasn't as if they had any say in the matter.**

** So from this moment on, Klaus vowed that he would avoid falling into another one of Caroline's traps. It just wasn't worth the consequences. Klaus hadn't survived all of these centuries by becoming infatuated with a pretty face. No, he had lived because he had only cared about himself and his own survival. An if that meant betraying those in the process, so be it. It's not as if he was given much of a choice. It was "survival of the fittest" and in the end, he always made sure he came out on top. Besides, given half the chance, those people would've done the same. If only, they knew what it was like to be him. Klaus had been on the run, practically his whole life. From his father, Mikael. All because Klaus had let his werewolf side get the better of him, causing him to impulsively, kill his mother. After all, she was the reason his father had hated him. Esther had an affair with a werewolf. Which is why, he was a hybrid. Klaus was a misfit. A bastard. He wasn't accepted, nor would he ever be by his family. So he deserted them, just as they had him. Klaus just wished, that abandoning his feelings for Caroline were just as easy.**

** Unfortunately, they weren't. If anything, he admired her more after tonight. Which was ridiculous. He should've ripped her heart out, for making a fool out of him. An nearly, causing his siblings and his own demise. Klaus had killed others for far less. But, he just couldn't bring himself to cause her any harm. For some reason, the thought of harming her...caused him sorrow. A feeling, he thought he had laid dormant. An while, he relished causing fear in others, he liked that Caroline wasn't scared of him. No. She stuck up for herself, those she cared about, and her opinions. An she did so, passionately. Caroline captivated him with her strength and beauty. As no other, had before. An Klaus realized, that no matter what he tried to do to rid himself of the thoughts of her...he knew he was doomed. Klaus had to have her and so, a plan began to form. He would have her, yet.**

**"Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?"**

** Caroline met Elena's doe, brown eyes. Trying to think of a way to politely, tell Elena her opinion on the matter at hand. Elena was currently, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Elena couldn't seem to make up her mind on who she actually wanted to be with. Regarding, Stefan and Damon. The Salvatore brothers. Both of them loved Elena and in her own way, Elena loved them. But, Stefan and Damon had given her an ultimatum. Elena had to make up her mind and figure out which one of them she wanted to share her life with. Now, if it were up to Caroline she would've chose Stefan. Stefan and Elena had, what some would call an epic love. They were perfect for each other. Stefan and Elena had gone through hell and back for one another and have come out stronger, because of it. **

** Damon was another matter, altogether. Damon was a selfish, self-absorbed ass. An while Caroline supposed he cared about Elena(as much as he could care about someone), he just was and never would be good enough for Elena. Damon, reminded Caroline a lot of another person she knew. A specific hybrid, to be exact. Klaus. An in her opinion, those type of people didn't deserve to experience any type of kindness. Let alone, love. Klaus and Damon were evil, manipulative, and only cared about their own personal gain in life. An no one and nothing was going to change that. In the end, Elena would end up hurt and Caroline was going to do everything in her power to make sure that never happened. Caroline just had to be careful with her words and sensitive to Elena's feelings.**

**"Yeah, I think it's possible. I've never experienced it, but that's not to say it couldn't happen. Why? Are you still having a hard time trying to figure out who you want to be with? Personally, I don't see what's so difficult. Stefan's obviously, the better choice." Caroline stated, realizing to late that she had let her mouth run away with her.**

**Elena glared. "You mean, the one you would choose for me." Elena snapped, as she rose from her seat. "I knew I should've talked to someone other than you about this. Someone, a bit more unbiased. Since you've always had a personal vendetta against Damon."**

**Those remarks flared Caroline's temper and before she could listen to her better judgment, her anger got the better of her and her bitter words spilled out. "Sorry, but I'm not going to sugar-coat how I feel to please you. You asked for my honest opinion and I gave it. Sorry, if you don't like it. But, it's how I feel. I just don't want to see you end up with someone like Damon. He isn't good for you and he never will be. Damon will only hurt you and I don't want to be there to see it."**

**Elena was glaring daggers at Caroline, by the time she had finished ranting about Damon. "Fine. Then, I'll just go and talk to someone else about it. Someone, who didn't sleep with Damon...for starters." Elena spat.**

**With that, Caroline lost it. An before she could think better of her impulsive actions, she had Elena pinned up against the wall. "How dare you!" Caroline spat back, meeting Elena's panicked expression. "I can't believe you're going to throw one of my biggest regrets in my face, like that. All because I don't want to see you get hurt. In that case, go ahead and be with him. An when he hurts you, don't come seeking comfort from me. I won't be there!"**

** An with those parting remarks, Caroline was off. Caroline's emotions were getting the better of her and she needed to retreat, before she ended up doing something unforgivable. So, she ran. Trying to get as far away as she could. Caroline needed to release all of her hurt and anger. Before, someone found themselves on her bad side. A side, she had worked so hard to keep under lock and key. Caroline just couldn't believe Elena had said that to her. It wasn't fair. Caroline would've expected that from anyone other than her best friend. She thought that Elena had moved past that. God knows, Caroline had. Her indiscretion with Damon was never going to be repeated. Not ever! Damon was a horrible person. Just like Klaus. Damn it! Why did Klaus keep popping up in her head? He wasn't a part of this messed up situation. Ugh! Caroline had to stop thinking of him and with that, she took off to Tyler's. Tyler would know just the thing to take away all of her stress and unwanted thoughts of Klaus.**


End file.
